Bringing in the New Year With a Bang
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Dave introduces Sollux to the wonders of alcohol, and soon finds out that it has a very different effect on the troll.    Fill for the kid/troll alcohol shenanigans prompt.  Dave/Sol, PWP, Xeno, Smut


It was New Years Eve.

It was a time of year that led Sollux into a bout of confusion, desperately trying to understand the customs of the humans. It was certainly something to get used to, since he found himself inhabiting the new world of the humans. Found himself rooming in an apartment in Houston, with Dave Strider.

The troll had spent most of the day programming, the human mixing tapes. A soft frustrated sigh escaped black lips, and Sollux pushed himself away from the desk. Grey hand rubbed against dichromatic eyes, working to ease the weariness from them. Soft arms wrapped around his neck, and the troll caught a whiff of alcohol on the breath of the human.

"C'mon bro," Dave slurred a little, tongue a little thick from the several beers he had consumed. "Don't leave me to drink alone. That simply would not be cool." Sollux's brow furrowed as he did his best to look at the Strider.

"You know how I feel about thothe drinkth," the Gemini mumbled. "They're dithguthting." Sollux moved to turn back to his computer, only to find soft lips pressed against his own. A tongue flicked past the trolls fangs. Sollux could taste the alchohol, along with a hint of honey before the human pulled away.

"C'mon, just try it." a smirk played itself on Strider's face. "I bought Bärenjäger and I know how you love honey. Besides, it is almost midnight, and I will be damned if I don't bring in the new year with some sloppy make outs." Dave tugged at Sollux's boney wrists, pulling the troll up from the chair. Dave was right, Sollux simply could not resist Earth honey, and he was very willing to oblige to any make outs, no matter how sloppy. The troll found himself following the human to the roof of their apartment, but not before Dave grabbed a bottle of booze and a double shot glass.

Dave took the first couple of shots as the two of them sat there, talking about nothing important, engaging in the sloppiest of makeouts. Every so often, fireworks would burst in the sky, distracting both of them, momentarily staring and the beautiful burst of fireworks before returning to pressing their lips together.

Dave pulled away, a few minutes before midnight, a bit of a frown on his face at his troll lover. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, more visible on the melanin-less skin, the young man clearly inebriated.

"Heeey... you were suppose to drink with me." the texas drawl was out in full force, Dave too drunk to care to hide it. Sollux stared at the Strider in front of him, arms crossing against his chest. Before he could say anything, Dave was pouring a double shot from the half gone bottle of liquor, shoving it into the Gemini's hands.

Sollux sighed in defeat, nose wrinkling at the smell before slamming it back. The burn of alcohol was harsh on the troll's pallet, stinging a little, but the flavor of honey was unmistakable and very enjoyable. Sollux took another shot, half in keeping up with his love of duality, half in enjoying the flavor. Then another two shots. Dave grinned, saying nothing as the human drunkenly slammed his lips again Sollux's own.

Midnight struck, the sky blazed with exploding lights, the bottle of liquor polished off. The two pulled away to watch, just for a moment. They were both enamored by the display; Dave, due to his inebriation, and Sollux because he had never seen anything like it. They shared another kiss, before they struggled to stand, Sollux supporting the Strider in his arms. They made their way back into the building.

Half way down the stairs, Sollux began to fell warm, strange. He was unsure if it was inebriation.

He was only going by memory of the one time he had tried sopor with Gamzee.

Once on their floor, the warmth had intensified, a growing desire taking control. Sollux was sure this wasn't inebriation.

They had barely made through their apartment door, Dave laughing drunkenly as he nearly tripped over his own feet, when the human suddenly found himself pinned against it, Sollux attacking his lips hungrily. Dave's shades clattered to the ground from the force, Sollux's falling to the side, barely hanging on his pointed ear. The troll was drunk on uncontrollable desire, wiry hands grabbing pale wrists, thin hips grinding into robust ones. Dave complied, always willing for any form of make outs with the troll. A split tongue explored ever corner of the human's mouth, desperate.

When they finally pulled away, Dave's head was clear, just for a moment. He could see the deep yellow flush on the grey skin, heterochromatic eyes half-lidded. Sollux panted, purr eminating from his throat. Dave adjusted himself, his knee accidentally brushing up against Sollux's thigh.

The troll couldn't control the small moan that escaped his black lips.

"Wow there, Sol," Dave breathed. "I've never seen you this eager... mmpmmmf!"

Sollux claimed the pale lips again, purring much more audible now. Dave gave a growl, no longer wanting Sollux to have control. Despite the alcohol in his system, he pushed back the smaller troll, the two of them fumbling and falling to the floor. Multicolored glasses skidded across the floor into the kitchen. Strider managed to sit on top of the Gemini's bony hips, pinning him down before taking thin wrists into his strong hands

"Dave, Dave, pleath..." Sollux begged, his lip quivering.

From his position, Dave could feel something against his thigh. A grin played it's way across Stider's pale face. He pulled a hand away from Sollux's, hand trailing down the thin body, stopping at the troll groin, cupping and rubbing at the writhing bulge under the troll's pants. Sollux's eyes snapped shut, a needy whimper finding it's way to Dave's ears.

"Shit. I've seen you needy, but never this needy." the human's thumb lightly outlined Sollux's bulge. Sollux jerked, struggling to dominate once more, but Dave had him pinned. Despite the human's drunkenness, he still had control.

"Thrider, I have no idea what the fuck wath in that drink," Sollux squirmed. "But if you don't pail me right now, I'm going to kill you for getting me horny and doing nothing about it."

It took a minute for everything to click, Dave's brain slow with alcohol.

"Oh my god bro, no wonder you're not stumbling yourself." the Strider couldn't help but to chuckle, earning himself a glare and a his from his troll lover. "Alcohol is like a fucking aphrodisiac". The human leaned down and licked at Sollux's lips.

"Well, I suppose we should bring the new year in with a bang."

Before Sollux could react, they were kissing again. Dave's hand caressed the Gemini's groin, eliciting a delightful symphony of moan and whimpers. Legs tangled, Sollux's hands finding their way under Dave's shirt, claws grazing the white skin. Crimson eyes took a peek to see the expressions on Sollux's face. Sharp buck-tooth fangs bit down on a quivering lip, heterochromatic eyes closed tight.

The human leaned down to steal another drunken kiss when he felt Sollux's bony hands grab tightly at Dave's shirt, struggling to pull it over his head, yellow claws tearing the fabric.

"Hey now, not cool." Dave said flatly. "That's my favorite shirt."

"Well, it hath no fucking right to be on." Sollux hissed, claws running further along the fabric, the fibers snapping.

Dave's teeth found their way to the troll throat, biting and nipping. Sollux squirmed and whimpered, giving one last tug at the shirt. It tored down the back where the troll had shreded it with his claws, leaving Dave exposed.

With a growl, Dave bit down hard on Sollux's shoulder, causing the troll to cry out, voice filled with both pleasure and pain. The human could feel the trolls hips buck into his own, claws clumsily digging into his pale back, drawing crimson rivulets of blood.

Dave clutched onto Sollux's shirt, pulling it off with more care than what the troll had done to Strider's own. Still, with his own drunkeness, Dave caught the shirt on Sollux's horns, tearing it against them. He threw both shirts to the side, casualties of their battle.

Dave returned to biting Sollux's neck, before making his way to the troll's collarbone, down his chest, leaving bites all the way down. He wanted to mark Sollux as his own, laying claims to him. Small bruises were already forming on the Gemini's neck, collarbone, and shoulders.

Dave's fingers trailed down the troll's thin frame, hooking on Sollux's pants. The human fumbled with the button, struggling to get them undone. He licked at the fabric at Sollux's groin, feeling the bulge underneath writhe.

Through the fog of desire, and clouded senses from the alcohol, Sollux barely remembered his own psionics. Desiring to be dominant once more, tendrils of red and blue crackled around Dave's body, pulling him off of Sollux and pinning him onto the ground. It took a bit of work for the Gemini to gain control, barely able to concentrate. He looked at Dave with a smirk as he climbed onto the human's lap, straddling Dave, the Gemini rocking his hips. The human moaned, gritting his teeth.

"You're a fucking ass." Dave growled.

Sollux leaned down, licking at Dave's lips. "You got me thith horny," the troll whispered coyly. "I'm jutht taking care of it." With that, his fangs lightly scraped across the pale skin of Dave's neck, causing the human to shiver. Sollux's thin fingers found their way down Dave's body, nails digging slightly into the skin as they made their way to the human's pants. The Gemini worked at the button at zipper, much more graceful than his drunken lover. He used his psionics to pull the pants away.

Almost a mistake on his part. Still unable to concentrate, Dave had gotten free, almost turning the tables once more, clumbsily crashing his lips against Sollux's, arms grabbing at bony shoulders. The next minute, however, the human once again found himself pinned to the ground, at the mercy of the troll on top of him.

"Asshole." was all Dave could hiss before slender fingers found their way into his boxers, running along his throbbing erection. The troll nibbled down the humans chest, a split tongue flicking at each pink nipple. Dave squirmed.

The troll teased at the skin of the erection, drinking in all of the human's expressions and noises. It made Sollux's own bulge twitch with excitement. He wrapped his legs around Dave's, hips rocking, grinding down, a small whimper escaping black lips.

Unable to take it anymore, the Gemini slid a hand down his own pants, his bone bulges wrapping around his fingers. He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was once again in the grasp of Dave Strider, Sollux's psionics once again cutting out. Dave managed to stand, the troll wrapping his legs around the human's waist, arms wrapping around tight shoulders as their lips met. Tongues mingled, hips ground as Dave stumbled to the futon, trowing the small troll onto it.

Sollux couldn't take it anymore. The pants were uncomfortable, in the way. He used his psionics once more, helping the fumbling Dave remove the offending article of clothing, along with the human's own boxers.

Once exposed, Dave pinned down the smaller troll, lips melding together in a dance of sloppy kisses. Sollux bucked his hips up against the human, his twin bulges writhing, wrapping around Dave's erection. Dave groaned deeply into the kiss.

"Pleath Dave, fuck." Sollux voice was desperate. "I need thith..." his mind was in a daze, the only thing on his mind was the ache in his groin. He once again wrapped his legs around the human's waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Pleath Dave, pleath." the Gemini begged once more. He felt the human's hand trail down his body, mingling with the bulges before Dave pulled away. The troll growled.

"Damn it Dave. You're not... nng!" Sollux's voice trailed off into a delightful moan as Dave ran his tongue along one of the bulges. The Strider fell the Gemini squirm as he continued to lick, feeling every bump, flicking a little as he got to the tip. His fingers traced along the entrance of Sollux's nook, causing him to squirm.

"Dave, pleath. No more teathing, jutht paile me... pleath!" Sollux was begging. With another lick of a bulge, Dave slipped a couple of fingers into his lover's nook. Sollux wimpered, feeling Dave's lips kissing along his bulges. Still teasing, still urging small noises from the needy troll.

"Shh, there, bro. I have work to do." Dave grinned at Sollux, who, in turn, gnashed his teeth in protest. The Strider wriggled the fingers inside the Gemini, causing a symphony of noise that were music to the human's ears. Dave licked and bit at slender gray thighs, leaving marks.

Once more, the familiar blue and red glow returned, tugging at Dave, pulling him up along the troll's body. Once they were face to face, Sollux stole a kiss, before looking at the human with demanding eyes.

"Fucking. Pail. Me. Already." Sollux hissed. Dave couldn't help but to cuckle.

"You're the bossiest boyfriend I have ever had." Dave grinned.

"I'm the only boyfriend you have had, you inthufferable prick!" Growled Sollux.

With another stolen kiss, Dave pulled Sollux onto his lap, positioning the troll just right before bring him down hard onto his shaft. Sollux cried out, claw grasping onto Dave's shoulders. His bulges writhed against Dave's stomach, and the human reached down. They twined against his hands as he stoked and rubbed them in rhythm to their hips rocking. He buried his face into Sollux's chest, feeling the thin fingers tugging at his blond locks. His pale lips captured Sollux's black ones, their kisses desperate, tongues dancing with one another. The gemini moaned softly as Dave pulled away and latched onto the grey collarbone. He licked at the divot before delivering a bite.

Sollux leaned his head back, eyes closing. He begged for more, his drunken partner gladly obliging to the troll pleading. Dave shifted, still thrusting his hips as he once again pinned the troll against the futon mattress. Each thrust was harder and rougher, Dave enthusiastic to please his lover. Sollux's cries of pleasure more vocal, louder, the troll shivering with delight.

Then, just as fast as it started, Sollux came, screaming Dave's name out. His genetic material spilled against Dave's stomach, along with his own. Dave gave a few more thrusts before soon spilling into Sollux. They shared a kiss, groaning softly before Dave fell on top of the small troll. Sollux was too warn to care, nuzzling the Strider cheek, both of the panting and gasping.

When his mind cleared, Sollux looked over at Dave. "You betht no be thleeping." he panted out, jabbing a long finger into a pale cheek. There was merely a snore, eliciting a small sigh from the troll.

"Fuckath." Sollux curled up against Dave, kissing him softly, arms wrapping tightly around the human, his own weariness getting the best of him.

Dave woke up the next morning, head throbbing, a chill going through his naked for m. He sat up with a groan, barely able to open his crimson eyes. A note had been taped to his forhead. He pulled it off, eyes straining to read the text.

you 2ure know how to briing iin the new year iit wa2 certaiinly a bang a2 you put iit

p2 you get to clean up the me22

-3 2ollux

Memories of the night before came flooding back to him, and he looked down, the aftermath dry against his stomache.

"Fucking jackass." was all the hungover Strider could manage before making his way to clean himself off.


End file.
